Conventionally, a magnetic head moving type magnetic stripe reading/writing device has been known in which reading and writing of magnetic data are performed on a magnetic stripe in a strip shape formed on a magnetic medium (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). A magnetic stripe is formed on a magnetic medium, which is to be processed in the magnetic stripe reading/writing device described in Patent Literature 1, in a direction perpendicular to a conveying direction of the magnetic medium and magnetic data are arranged in a longitudinal direction of the magnetic stripe. The magnetic stripe reading/writing device includes a sliding mechanism, which moves a magnetic head in a longitudinal direction of the magnetic stripe, and conveying rollers for conveying the magnetic medium in a direction perpendicular to the moving direction of the magnetic head.
Further, conventionally, a card reader has been known for processing a magnetic card and an IC card (for example, see Patent Literature 2). The card reader described in Patent Literature 2 includes a card insertion part formed with an insertion port for a card. The card insertion part includes a card insertion detection mechanism for detecting a card having been inserted into the insertion port and a shutter for opening and closing a card conveying passage. Further, the card insertion part includes a pre-head (magnetic head) for detecting whether magnetic data are recorded on a card or not and a metal sensor for detecting existence/absence of an IC chip of a card. The card insertion detection mechanism includes a sensor lever which is capable of contacting with one end part in a widthwise direction of a card and a card width sensor for detecting whether the sensor lever has been contacted with a card or not. The pre-head is disposed at a position where the pre-head is capable of contacting with a magnetic stripe of a card which is inserted into the insertion port in a correct posture.
In the card reader described in Patent Literature 2, a card which is formed in a substantially rectangular shape is taken into an inside in its longitudinal direction and processed. A magnetic card to be processed in the card reader is formed with a magnetic stripe so that a longitudinal direction of the magnetic stripe is coincided with a longitudinal direction of the card and magnetic data are arranged in the longitudinal direction of the magnetic stripe.